1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a downrigger release device for use in deepwater fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 901,920, which issued to R. G. Harrison on May 20, 1972 discloses a sinker release device for use with fishing tackle. The Harrison apparatus includes an elongated body with a longitudinally extending passage therein for mounting the body on a fishing line, with two spaced apart wings extending outwardly from one side of the body for receiving a plug or pin. The pin has the same diameter as aligned pin-receiving holes in the wings, so that the pin is held in the wings by a friction fit. The pin is also provided with a transversely extending hole near one end thereof. A fishing line extends through the hole and is inserted with the pin into the body of the release device. A sinker may be releasably mounted on the pin between the wings. When a fish strikes, the pin is released; i.e., pulled out of the wings, and slides along the line to the area of the hook or lure, the body remaining fixed in one position on the fishing line.
It has been found that the Harrison apparatus can be used as a tripper or downrigger release device when using a fishing line and a separate downrigger, i.e., a strong line with a weight on its bottom end. The body of the tripper is fixedly mounted on the downrigger line, and a pin with a fishing line extending through the transverse hole is inserted through the wings. When a fish strikes, the pin is released and slides along the fishing line to the hook or lure, and the tripper body remains on the downrigger line.
Such a tripper device presents difficulties. For example, when the fishing line is being fed out, the pin must be held manually. Often there are 10 to 60, usually 20 to 30 feet between the tripper body and the hook, and thus three hands are required to feed out the fishing line and to hold the pin. Moreover, if the fishing line snaps because of a heavy fish, the pin is lost. Thus, it is usually necessary to carry a supply of spare pins.
The object of the present invention is provide a downrigger release device which alleviates the above-mentioned difficulties.